Heroes
J.A.K.Q. * Jacen Solo * Jack (Oggy and The Cockroaches) * Jack Atlas * Jack Bauer * Jack Burns * Jack Cates * Jack Dawson * Jack Driscoll * Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Jack Joyce * Jack Mannion * Jack Marston * Jack McClane * Jack Ramsay * Jack Reacher * Jack Skellington * Jack Slate * Jack Slater * Jack Spicer * Jack the Reaper * Jack Traven * Jacket * Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Jackie Ma * Jackson Curtis * Jacob Marley * Jacques Blanc * Jacqui Briggs * Jade (Mortal Kombat) * Jade Kincaid * Jaden Yuki * Jaina Solo * Jak * Jake "Nomad" Dunn * Jake Morrison * Jake Muller * Jake Randolf * Jaller * Jamal (Hero of Robots) * James Bond (Daniel Craig) * James Bond (Pierce Brosnan) * James Bond (Roger Moore) * James Bond (Sean Connery) * James Bond (Timothy Dalton) * James Gordon (Arkhamverse) * James Heller * James Henry Trotter * James Hook (Pan) * James King * President James Marshall * James P. Sullivan * James T. Kirk * James Taylor * Jamie Perse * Jamjars * Jane Carter * Jane Foster (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Jase * Jasmine (Disney) * Jasmine (Total Drama) * Jason (Care Bears) * Jason Bourne * Jason Brody * Jason Jenkins * Jason Scott (Power Rangers Film Series) * Jason Shepherd * Jax Briggs * Jax Teller * Jay (Descendants) * Jay (Things You Can Tell Just by Looking at Her) * Jay Cartwright * JB Reese * JC Denton * Jean Pierre Polnareff * Jean Valjean * Jean-Luc Picard * Jeeno Rimlstedt * Jeff (Wander Over Yonder) * Jeff Denlon * Jennifer Friedman * Jenny (Finding Dory) * Jenny Halsey * Jenny Wakeman * Jensen Ames * Jerad * Jeremy (Law & Order) * Jeremy Fitzgerald * Jermaine (Adventure Time) * Jerry Conlaine * Jerry Mouse * Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode) * Jessica (Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare) * Jessica Jones (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Jessica Kimble * Jet (Hero of Robots) * Jet Propulsion * Jetfire (Transformers Cinematic Universe) * Jetmen * Jetter Mars * Jiang Wei * Jill Young * Jim * Jim Evers * Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) * Jim Lake Jr. * Jim McGrath * Jim Raynor * Jim Rockford * Jimmy Darling * Jimmy Neutron * Jimmy Woods * Jin Kazama * Jin Kisaragi * Jin Saotome * Jinja * Jinx (007) * Jiyū Nanohana * Joanna Slayton/Annie Proffitt * Jody Mills * Joe (Ginga Densetsu Weed) * Joe Byrne * Joe Swanson * Joel (The Last of Us) * Joel Rawlings * Joey (Let's Be Cops) * Joey Beetles * Joh Ohara * John "Soap" MacTavish * John Cale * John Coffey * John Diggle * John Doe * John Finnegan * John Hartigan * John Kimble * John Lowe * John Matrix * John McClane * John Preston * John Price * John Raimi * John Rambo * John Shaft Jr * John Spartan * John Tillman * John Torque (Vigilante 8) * John Tracy * John Triton (The Marine) * John Watson (BBC series) * John Webster * John Wick * John-117 * Johnny (Shooting Star by Bad Company) * Johnny (Sing) * Johnny Cage * Johnny Elaine * Johnny English * Johnny Rocketfingers * Jolyne Cujoh * Jon Snow * Jonathan Boy * Jonathan Loughran * Jonathan Morris * Jones Dillion * Joseph (SuperMarioLogan) * Joseph Joestar * Joshua * Joshua Joyce * Josie * Joséphine Delamarre * Jotaro Kujo * Joy (Inside Out) * Juan Dela Cruz * Jubei Kibagami * Judau Ashta * Judge Anderson * Judge Dredd * Judge Dredd (Dredd) * Judy Hopps * Jules Winnfield * Juli Kidman * Julis Riessfeld * Jun Kagami * Junior (Total Drama) * Juspion * Justice League * Justin (Justin and the Knights of Valour) * Justin Miller * Jyuji K * K' * Kabuterimon * Kagome Higurashi * Kai (Adventures in Zambezia) * Kaileena * Kakurangers * Kallen Kōzuki * Kamille Bidan * Kamina * Kanade Amou Category:Nazis all Category:Kills everything Category:Omnipotence